


Sea of Voices

by tsukist (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Inspired by Music, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Music, Musical References, One-Sided Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Romance, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: He cried in spite of the fact that the ground of his own being could be totally manifest in a violet moon, a human face; the fact that there was the light and that this light was also the one he loved so dearly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that literally all of my stories are Tokyo Ghoul angst but that's all I've got! There's another note at the end explaining the meaning of all this.

He could feel the soft white linen beneath him, but he was no longer in his white bed, in his white room. 

He was floating.

Hot tears seeped through the cracks between his tightly closed eyes, carving steady streams into the skin of his cheeks. It was utterly mind-blowing how something so ordinary could sway him, but he reminded himself that there was a capacity even in self-hatred for emotion.

The voices echoing in his ears moved him through time at different tempos. Largo to Allegro, then back to Lento. 

They raised and lowered in volume, deafening him at the most obnoxious fortissimos before receding into the softest mezzo piano. 

He didn't mind the change of pace. It reminded him of his lover. 

What was his name again?

He couldn't quite recall. It seemed so long ago, and the voices pulled him away from such thoughts. His attention could not be shifted so easily.

A sudden change in tempo. 

A sudden change in his surroundings.

He was sinking now; no longer floating on the surface of the water, but beneath it. He sank deeper and deeper until he hit the very bottom. This was when he dared to open his eyes.

The full moon shone through the space between the refracting mountains and cast a gentle light into the still water. It touched him so familiarly; he knew the feeling of it's fingertips against his skin.

So, he cried.

He cried in spite of the fact that the ground of his own being could be totally manifest in a violet moon, a human face; the fact that there was the light and that this light was also the one he loved so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> White-haired Kaneki is listening to music on his bed in an attempt to forget something of the past. He is experiencing an emotional moment through the music, and is seeing and feeling things that aren't actually there. The violet moon and the mountains represent Tsukiyama; his name literally means moon-mountain (tsuki = moon, yama = mountain). I'd also like to clarify that Tsukiyama is Kaneki's past lover, and that the final paragraph is basically explaining that Kaneki is still infatuated with him. This is why he sees the moon and the mountains; Tsukiyama is always on his mind. This story was inspired by my own personal experience while listening to "Sea of Voices" by Porter Robertson.


End file.
